A life can change it'll only take a second
by totem
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Unpradictable...just like the guy phoebe has been assigned as a partner with. Will he succed, and get away with what he's up to. TURNING Phoebe's life upside down?
1. chapter 1

A LIFE CAN CHANGE IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The sun come once again through the windows into the Halliwell manor, and as it did the occupant's began to stir. The vintage staircase was brought into light, a shadow cast across, shortly after the sun rose the large grandfather clock, that had been through its fair share of trauma, still stood in the manor, next to the staircase, it struck seven times, each strike represented another hour of a another day. Each tic of the second hand, represented another second of another hour. It represented another second they stood, together all three of them as the charmed ones, as sisters and most importantly as friends.  
  
What would today bring? One of those never-ending demonic attacks? A spell gone wrong? How about a loss of a sister, the demise of a family? Anything could happen, any thing was possible.

None of the three sisters knew when they would take their last breath, or watch as a loved one took theirs. Not one knew when the end would come, not one was ready, not one was prepared.  
  
Maybe death wouldn't occur today; maybe love would enter the Manor. It would only take a second, for two people to meet, to talk, to feel. Only a second, and the second that the clock struck could very well change a person's life, never for it to return back to how it was. Love may be kind, and sweet, but love could also be destructive, to a heart and mind, to a person and family.  
  
The first sister came down the stairs, passing the clock and headed towards the kitchen. Walking in she saw her little sister at the table, laptop open and papers spread all around her, head rested on her hands, an empty cup of coffee sat next to her asleep. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Upstairs was the youngest, she was in her bed room, just out the shower she pushed a brush through her hair and looked in the mirror to admire the cloths that she was modeling, the reflection showed her in a dark red strap top and a pair of dark blue jeans, accompanying them was a grayish blue bomber jacked with a pair of black boots, what she wore did great things for her figure, and she smiled at her self before heading down the stairs.  
  
Piper decided not to wake Phoebe until she made the coffee, she obviously didn't get much sleep last night. Just as Paige entered the kitchen the mobile phone next to Phoebe rang, jolting her from her sleep, she gasped in shock, still half asleep she reached for the phone, "Hello..." She said groggily,  
  
"Phoebe..." the voice on the other end stopped, "Where are you? You were meant to be here an hour ago!"

Phoebe looked at her watch, "Oh damn." She said mostly to herself,  
  
"We have a presentation to give and you're still in bed..." the male voice accused,  
  
"No actually I never went to bed; I was up all night sorting out your mess..."  
  
"My mess?" he asked shocked,  
  
"Yes. Your mess! What the hell were you on when you wrote this?" she asked,  
  
"I don't like your tone..."  
  
"You don't like my tone...what the hell gives you the right?" she shouted, "I have had it with this this, get the presentation done your self, I'm through..."  
  
"You can't do that; I'll get you sacked for this..." Phoebe's anger grew,  
  
"Sacked, you'll get me sacked. How about this, I'll get you sacked and sue you for sexual harassment...and for assault?" she asked the anger only to evident.  
  
"You wouldn't!" the male voice asked uncertain, "You have no poof."  
  
"Poof...you want proof how about the huge bruise you gave me...and how do you think, Jason, your boss will feel when I tell him what went on? I have had this shit! I'm taking a sick day, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she slammed the phone down and through it across the kitchen before pushing her hands through her hair, and sighing.  
  
Piper and Paige watched as their sister's anger got the better of her, concern increased and they sure as hell were not letting this one go. Piper poured three cups of coffee and brought them over to the table placing them down, "Phoebe?" she asked

Phoebe didn't look up she just rested her head on her folded arms, she didn't answer straight away but then, forced herself to, "Yeah?"

Piper didn't get the chance to answer Paige jumped in, "Did you go to sleep last night?" the youngest asked, taking a cup of coffee and a seat next to Phoebe, and across from Piper.

Phoebe looked up, "No! I never slept, I never went to bed I drank four pots of strong, black coffee, and sat here at the laptop trying to sort out the mess that, that dick head made..."

Piper was confused, "Care to explain?" she asked,

"Not really! I'm tired, and I think I have a cracked rib..." Phoebe stopped and mentally kicked herself for letting to much slip, she really wasn't thinking straight,  
  
"What do you mean, what happened?" Piper asked  
  
"Nothing" Phoebe replied trying to get through this, but not as lucky

Paige began and was not been as subtle as Piper, "Don't give us that, we hared you shouting at that guy. Who was he?"

Phoebe took her cup of coffee and downed it in one, then she looked at Paige, "He is the jerk I have as a partner."  
  
"And you let him hit you?" Paige asked,  
  
"Well I never said, come one hit me I don't mind." Phoebe replied angrily.

Before the argument erupted between the two youngest Piper stepped in, "Look stop this Phoebe are you okay?"  
  
"I'll live. I'm sorry...I know you are just...I just haven't had much sleep." Phoebe apologized, "It was nothing, really, don't worry thing just got heated, we had an argument I pushed him and he pushed me back. I promise don't worry." She stood up and shut her lap top, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Where are you going?" Paige asked,  
  
"Work, no matter what I told him I actually don't want to lose my job...don't worry it was nothing." Phoebe reassured them, she took her lap top and the papers she gathered put them in the case, kissed her sisters on the head and left. Leaving two unconvinced sisters worried, and concerned.  
  
With that she ran up the stairs, and had the quickest shower, a cold one none the less and got dressed running out of the manor, heading towards her silver, BMW mini cooper. As she started it up she realized just how tired she was, she had less than an hours sleep, and she didn't know if she could make it through the day.  
  
In arriving at her the Bay Mirror she parked her car in her usual spot and made her way to the large building. She walked into the Bay mirror office and made her way to her own private office opposite. She greeted her colleagues as she made her way to her office, in pushing open the door she saw him, sitting at her desk, in her chair, "What the hell are you doing in her?" she asked,  
  
"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to lose you're job and would come here sooner or later so I decided to wait." He said,  
  
"Mark, once this presentation is over I am asking for this partnership to be split"  
  
"Fine by me...and just so were clear you slipped and fell." He said obviously referring to the previous night, he walked past her and put his hand on her arm, "Okay darling"  
  
Phoebe cringed and pulled back from him, "Get out my office, now!"  
  
Jason walked down through the main office towards Phoebe's door; Mark just came out of, "Hay mark, ready for the presentation?"

Mark smiled, "Yep, all ready." He replied.

"Glad to hear it...and I hope you have been looking after my girlfriend."

Mark and Jason, although they hadn't know each other long they had a friendship. "You know me..." Mark answered.

Jason smiled, and continued to the door. He knocked it once, and then twice, "Come in." Phoebe answered.  
  
Jason walked in to find Phoebe, head rested on her folded arms, she didn't even look up to see who it was, she didn't have enough energy to, he was actual quite shocked, "Phoebe?" he asked. She slowly rose her head, "babe are you okay?" he asked, advancing on her.

"I'm just tired." She explained, "Working on this..." she said referring to the presentation.

Jason moved behind her chair and brought his hands up to her shoulders, and began to massage her neck, "Oh. That feels great." She told him sitting back in her chairs and closing her eyes.

"Just relax." He told her, Phoebe smiled "So do you do this for all your employees?" she asked

Jason continued the massage and answered, "Only the ones that...I want a favor from!" his mischievous tone implied he wanted something

"What ever it is...yes! Just as long as you keep doing this" she answered tilting her neck to the side, "I was just wondering if we could hold the meeting at your house."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Sure, but why not in the conference room?" she asked.  
  
"Well the client wants to talk about some proposal for the paper, he'll be at the presentation today and then, I was thinking because it'd be a small meeting and it'd more, laid back and informal if we held it out side of this place..."

Phoebe relished in the feeling of his hands taking away her stress and anger, "Well aren't you just the little business man...you sure do know how to look after you're employees and your clients..."

Jason bent down and brought his lips to her ears, "And my girlfriend...when the meetings over, me and you have the rest of the day together..." Phoebe opened her eyes and swung her chair around so she was facing him, their faces with in inches of each other;

She smiled "Did I ever tell you...what a great boyfriend you are?"  
  
"I don't believe you did!" He answered, with a grin on his face; phoebe lent forward placing an adoring kiss on his lips, one which he returned.


	2. chapter 2

  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Phoebe just called! She's coming back here after the presentation...a meeting's been held here or something." Piper informed Paige, as she walked into the kitchen where she found Paige sitting at the table, Piper took a seat next to her, "and she asked us to keep...well the whole thing this morning just between us!"

This caught Paige's attention she looked at piper concern and worry registering on her face, "I don't like this...I mean, what's going on with her?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Maybe we should try and talk to her tonight."  
  
The presentation ended, and Phoebe left the conference room feeling exhausted, Jason was in the room talking to the clients but Phoebe wasn't up to small talk she walked out and headed back to her office, as she stepped in she attempted to close the door but Mark pushed his way in shutting the door behind him and drawing the blinds, "Mark get out of here!" she ordered.

He turned to her, "They really like the presentation Phoebe" He said, "You did us proud." Phoebe looked into his eyes and saw the determination, "I don't want to stop been you're partner, I like working together." He said  
  
"Well I don't want to work with you not after last night..." she clearly stated.

Mark advanced on the spot where Phoebe was stood, "Come on just one more chance..." he said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe shook her head, "No now..." she walked past him and over to the door, "I think you..."

Before she could pull it open she felt his hand grip around her arm, and swing her around, he pushed her against the door, "Phoebe you are going to stay been my partner and you are not going to tell Jason anything about any of this..."

although Phoebe felt threatened and intimidated she stood her ground, "And what makes you think that?" she asked.

Mark brought his hand to her waist, "Because if you don't you're sisters get it...and I know people..."

Phoebe now had fear in her eyes, "Don't...threaten me!" she stammered.

Mark smiled, "Oh, it's not a threat...it's a promise. I'll kill them." Mark moved his hand from her waist to her lower back and pulled her into him so their bodies pressed together, "Got it..."

Phoebe was scared; she had seen what mark was capable of so she nodded her head, in fear that he would hurt her sisters, "Fine, we can stay partners work together, but that's it!"

Mark smiled victoriously, and released Phoebe, "For now!" Was the last thing he said, there was a nock at the door, Phoebe snapped out of her own thoughts and turned pulling it open, by now Mark was over by the desk leaning on it.  
  
Stood at the door was Jason, he walked in, "Hay you two; I just want to tell you what a great job you've done."  
  
"It was nothing." Mark said, Phoebe looked at him and wondered how he could change from threatening, to charming in such a short space of time.

She heard Jason's voice but didn't really pay attention, until he stood in front of her, "Phoebe! Are you okay?"

Phoebe just nodded, "...yeah fine I was..." she stopped.

"Well you did a great job" Jason said Wrapping his arms around Phoebe, who saw Mark across from them with a smile on his face. Phoebe felt physically sick, was this really happening, how had she allowed things to get so out of hand?

"Are you ready to go...we still have this meeting to get to?" he asked. Phoebe nodded her head and with that Jason kissed her on the forehead, "Great." And with that he left followed by Mark and then her-self.  
  
She was sat in the back of the limo that was ready to take Phoebe, Jason, Mark and the client who's name was Mr. Wilson, he was an older client into his early fifties at least, Although he was dressed in a smart suit with leather shoes shined as if an army major, which Phoebe had know doubt that he had served in the forces. She wasn't really up to a meeting but knew she had to do it. She was sat opposite Mr. Wilson and Mark and next to Jason, who could feel something was off, but he came to the conclusion that Phoebe was just tired. Phoebe was uneasy because Mark had his vision fixed onto her, it was driving her insane.  
  
"So Mr. Dean, I hear that this is the newest of you're investments" he said referring to Phoebe.

Jason smiled, "Well you don't have to make it sound so...objectified...Phoebe is the best columnist and contributes a lot to the papers reputation, isn't that right?" Jason asked.

Phoebe shook herself a wake and plastered a smile on her face, "Let's just say, I put my heart and soul into my work..."  
  
"And it shows" Mr. Wilson complimented. The rest of the journey to the manor was much the same.  
  
Piper walked down the stairs of the manor and as she did the front door opened, reviling her baby sister followed by three guys ,only Jason she recognized. She became increasingly worried about her sister, her darkened eyes, far off stair; she didn't look like the usual Phoebe.  
  
Jason looked up to see Piper, "Hay, hope you don't mind?" he said referring to the meeting.

"Not at all. Go through I'll get some drinks." She offered.

Jason smiled and he walked into the room followed by Mr. Wilson. Mark turned to Phoebe, "Come on partner." He said before following them into the room.

Piper walked over to Phoebe, "Honey, is everything okay? You don't look so good."

Phoebe forced a smile for the benefit of the older sister, who could see straight through it, "I'm fine really, don't worry. And thanks for the...Drinks. I better..." she said indicating towards the room, Piper nodded in understanding.  
  
The meeting had been underway for at least ten minuets; Piper had already brought in a tray of drinks before leaving them to talk. Phoebe was sat on the sofa next to Mark, Jason was sat across from them and Mr. Wilson next to him, "Phoebe I'd like to hear more about the development ideas you have, if I were to sign on as an investor into the bay mirror...what would change for you..." Mr. Wilson asked.

Phoebe took in a deep breath in order to pull her self together and then began, "Well, recently I have expanded my column and also written a few articles and moved into the aspect of reporter as well as columnist, I believe, as you saw in the presentation that news brought to people through a reliable and well know sources more personalized, and well if there going to ask Phoebe- I figure why can't I tell them!" She said with a smile, receiving a small, but professional laugh from the older man and a welcomed reassuring grin from Jason but as soon as Phoebe felt happy with the answer that she had given, another one was fired at her, "Phoebe you recently worked on the presentation and I understand that you worked as a team, is this something that we'll be seeing more of in the future,?" he asked

Phoebe smiled nervously, and said, "Wow this really is Ask Phoebe"  
  
"I am sorry" Mr. Wilson offered, "I don't mean to interrogate you I was just trying to understand more about...what to expect in the future"  
  
"Oh, no please don't be sorry, I totally understand...and as for my future, well the future of Ask Phoebe I am certain that the basis will stay pretty much the same, I mean why fix something that isn't broke, the odd changes are simply an upgrade if you will, keep the readers interested. I see myself as someone that people turn to for advise and every so often I kind of think maybe I could also answer a few questions...get to understand more about the people who read this and get more people interested."

He nodded his head and turned to Jason, "I like what I hear." He said.

Jason smiled, "So do I. I also see Phoebe and Mark joining up together more often, Well after what they produced today...why not? It couldn't harm the paper."

Phoebe forced a smile, and nodded her head. 'The only reason that I'm doing this is because of my sisters' she told herself.  
  
The meeting continued like this for a further hour and a half, Phoebe kept up her face and kept throwing out the accurate but witty replies which all took a lightning to and Jason continued to back up his favorite columnist.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the kitchen where Piper and Paige were stood talking about what they were going to do that night, when they saw Phoebe enter they both looked at her.

She walked straight over to the sink and splashed cold water onto her face, and turned to her sisters, "I thought I was going to die..."

Before they could respond Jason walked in with a smile on his face, "We so sealed that deal!...Way to go...you were great."

Phoebe looked at him, "Is that my boss talking?" she asked with a smile, he walked over to her, "That was your boss, but this is your boy-friend" with that he lent forward and pulled Phoebe into a kiss which she willingly fell into, Wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
But she broke away when she hared Marks voice "Hay I'm fifty percent of 'Ask Phoebe' partnership, do I get one too boss." Mark asked, mockingly putting his arms out as if to receive a hug.

Jason walked over, and out stretched his hand, Mark did the same and they shook hands, "good work." He offered.

Mark smiled "Thanks, well I better be off. Some of us have work to get back to. I'll see you tomorrow." Before leaving, he through a smile in Phoebe's direction but she didn't even crack a smile, her face was straight if not slightly angered, and Piper and Paige saw this and exchanged worried looks.  
  
Once Mark turned and walked away Jason turned back to Phoebe, "Has something gone on that I should know about with you two?" He asked.

Phoebe never even flinched at the question, "...know as my boy-friend or boss?" she asked again coldly.

Jason was actually taken a back, as were Piper and Paige, "Phoebe?" He asked, uncertain.

Phoebe took a deep breath, "As boss, No Mr. Dean you don't need to know anything. And as Boyfriend, Jason, you don't need to know anything." She answered with a patronizing tone audible.

Phoebe knew that she was taking it out on him and that it wasn't his fault, but something deep inside thought it was his fault, it was him who set her up with Mark as a partner in the first place.

Phoebe turned around back to the sink and took a deep breath, "Sorry Jason...I...never slept much last night and...been really stressed lately...I shouldn't take it out on you." Jason nodded taking it, unconvincingly as an excuse, but he knew that there was more to it than that.


End file.
